Movie Night Heat
by swiftsonic77
Summary: Sonic and Blaze have one of their regular movie nights together. Though this time as they watch a movie they picked out, things soon get heated for the movie and the two good friends. Mature content warning! (Cover art belongs to AstralSonic)


It was Friday night and Sonic was in his kitchen moving around preparing snacks. The reason for this was cause Friday night was when he and Blaze had movie night at his place. Ever since he found out that the lavender fire princess liked watching movie as much as him, the two had agreed to have movie nights every week.

As he put some fruit and ice cream in a blender he heard a knock at the door. The blue hedgehog swiftly ran and stopped in front of the door and opened it. Standing there was Blaze instead of her normal outfit she wore a purple t shirt that showed a bit of her belly. She wore really short black sport shorts and her feet were covered with purple socks with light purple sandals.

"Hey Blaze, come on in." he said as he stepped aside and let his friend walk inside. "Thank you Sonic." said Blaze with a smile as she walked in the house and heard him close the door behind her. "I was waiting for this night all week" she said.

"Same here" he said as he walked to the kitchen with her following him. Blaze looked at the kitchen counter and saw a bowl of popcorn, a plate of cheese sticks. Sonic walked back to the blender and finished making two fruit smoothies.

She raised an eye ridge, glancing at him very intrigued. "Setting up for a movie night or a date?" He jumped a bit from her voice and caught the smoothie glass that he had flung in the air. "Ummm yes…I mean no! I just thought I would make more than one snack tonight." He walked up and handed her a smoothie.

She grinned, a tiny giggle escaping her. "What a gentleman you turned out to be, "she teased, amused with his display of kindness. He just smirked at her as he got the popcorn and other snacks and headed for the couch in the living room.

Blaze walked toward the couch behind him and sat, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels browsing for a good movie to watch. Sonic sat beside her and put the popcorn bowl on a nearby coffee table as he did with the cheese sticks. He folded his arms and relaxed on the couch and watched her flip through channels.

"Anything specific you want to watch?" She asked, mindlessly clicking past boring commercials. "Hmmmm not really, I'm up for anything." he stated glancing at her then back at the tv.

She stopped at a channel playing some sort of romantic spy movie. The actors on the screen seemed to be in a dangerous situation. Blaze stared at the television, slightly entertained. Sonic looked at the screen as well and seemed to enjoy the action and danger the characters were in. "We could watch this?" he glanced at the lavender female cat.

She nodded, glancing at him momentarily and smirking slightly. She looked back at the tv and leaned back onto the couch, sipping her smoothie.

As the two watched the movie a scene was playing where the two spies were hiding out in an old cabin and talking about stuff. Blaze yawned, taking a fist of popcorn and practically shoving it in her face, seeming less entertained without the action from before, but still watching the two spies talk. The one male spy told his friend that if they were to die in this final battle he wanted her to know something. Sonic was then surprised as the male spy kissed the female spy lovingly.

Blaze raised an eye ridge, caught off guard, muzzle turning slightly pink at the scene she was watching. They watched as the screened kiss became more and more passionate. Blaze grew fidgety, running her fingers through her hair, eyes glued to the screen, unable to look away for some reason. Sonic was trying to control the blush that formed on his face. For an odd reason he could not look away as the male spy pinned the female spy to a wall and kissed her roughly then moved to her neck and shoulders.

Blaze's eyes widened, the blush on her face darkening. Surely, this wasn't an ok thing to be looking at, especially with Sonic, of all people, right? And yet as much as she wanted to, she couldn't dare glance at him; after all, this was so utterly embarrassing! If he saw how flustered she was, he'd sure as hell laugh at her. She clutched her smoothie in her hand; gaze fixed on the screen, and drank some, trying to make sense of the heated romance she was watching.

The blue hero dared not glance at Blaze for he was afraid of being laughed at for his blushed face. He wondered if this was ok to be watching with her. He didn't hear her say anything but that only made him worry a bit more. He just kept watching the screen as the male spy ran his hand up her tight spandex suit and groped her.

The lavender cat turned bright red, her eyes darting around the room to anything that wasn't the tv or Sonic, trying to ignore the rapid breathing noises erupting from the tv's speakers. Her own heart rate seemed to race, but she had yet to hear her friend complain, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to back out first. It was a matter of pride which made her finally turn her gaze back to the screen, she convinced herself of that. The female protagonist let the male spy have his way with her, high pitched moans escaping her lips.

Sonic tensed up a bit as he watched the steamy romantic moment between the two spies. He shouldn't be seeing the female naked and getting pounded. He still waited for Blaze to say something but nothing and if he said something then that would affect his pride and make him seem weak. Blaze stared downward, unable to watch any more of this. Her muzzle was aflame in red, and her hands frantically fidgeted with her hair. She broke; she couldn't stand watching something like this anymore! This was ridiculous! She reached for the remote, turning the TV off completely, face burning with blush and breath heavy and fast, staring straight down at her lap.

Sonic suddenly heard movement then a click and the TV was turned off. He sighed quietly in relief but then heard heavy breathing. He slowly turned his head and saw Blaze staring down at her lap. He knew this was going to be a dumb question but asked anyway. "Blaze...you alright?" She tensed up immediately at the sound of his voice, nearly choking out a reply,

"Th-th-th-that was r-r-ridiculously o-over the t-t-t-top..." She wished he'd stop looking at her, her embarrassment only growing tenfold while his gaze was on her shaken up state.

Sonic saw how embarrassed she looked and knowing her he thought she was thinking he would laugh or tease her. He thought for a moment then scooted closer to her and gently put a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Heh...it was a bit over the top wasn't it" he smiled warmly at her. She nearly jumped out of her seat at his touch, putting her hands up in her defense. "W-Wh-Whoa, a-a-after seeing all th-that, m-maybe it's not a good idea t-to get all touchy!" her muzzle was still burning, and she couldn't seem to slow down her heart rate, let alone her thoughts.

Sonic looked a bit surprised and hurt. _"Was she thinking I was going to do something to her?"_ he thought as the cobalt hedgehog removed his hand from her shoulder and just stared at her. She noticed his expression and quickly waved her hands to dismiss the thought, "I-I'm n-n-not- I d-didn't think you'd- I- I'm just j-jumpy b-because I'm embarrassed-" she stammered, trying to ease any feelings of his she'd hurt by rambling on, although she couldn't make herself calm down to explain it.

He watched as she waved her hands and rambles and had to admit she was really cute when she rambled. He then realized what he thought. "It's ok I know what you meant" He said and gently grabbed her hands to stop her frantic waving before she might hit him by mistake. Her thoughts seemed to explode at his action, staring wide eyed at their hands, unable to look him in the face. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, her face still red with blush at everything that had just occurred.

Sonic slowly lowered her hands onto her lap. "It's ok Blaze I was a bit embarrassed by the scene as well." he said being honest he didn't realize he still held her hands. She pouted, her gaze directed to the side. "You should've said something," she muttered, "I assumed you were enjoying yourself since you didn't speak up..."

"No I wasn't enjoying it" he said looking to the side as well. "I didn't say anything cause I thought it would make me seem weak...I'm sorry." he stayed quite for a moment. "Besides I have no desire to see naked girls just one I have feelings for."

A grin crept up on her face and she snickered at him, "If being uncomfortable with stuff like that makes you weak then I'd say we're on the same boat." She raised an eye ridge at him. He looked at her and slowly smirked at her. He could feel the tension slowly leaving them. The lavender cat's eyes narrowed, gazing at him with a smug grin on her face, her hands still warm under his.

"Guess this movie night was a disaster though huh?" Sonic spoke.

"Hmmm no not really." she said, her voice soft and uncharacteristically genuine

He was a bit surprised by her voice tone but said nothing about it. Blaze sighed in relief, leaning back into the couch, feeling a lot more relaxed than before. She yawned, "This is a much better atmosphere we've got going on now, especially without the dumb tv," she said, chuckling a little, trying to liven the mood of any serious note.

"I agree" he said with a nod of his head. He then realized that when she leaned back they were both still holding hands and he had been pulled a bit and was looming over her. Blaze closed her eyes, oblivious to the fact that her friend was looming over her. "I'm kinda tired, now that I think about it. It was a long day."

He just looked at the cat with a smile. For some reason he did not move and stared at her beautiful face.

"You must be since this morning you told me you fell into a lake."

She winced at that, cheeks now red with embarrassment, pouting, eyes still closed. "Aw jeez, shut up will you...It was for a good reason." "I know relax, I'm just messing with you." He said calmly and smiled at her cute flustered face. He started at her and was glad to have Blaze as a friend.

She pouted, annoyed. "Guh, I spent the whole day tracking my emerald down, too. Some stupid bird had it and put it in their stupid nest on top of that tree. The branch was old and rotted and couldn't sustain both of our weights, but the dumb bird got away and I ended up falling," she rambled, flustered and irritated with herself.

Sonic chuckled lightly at her story. He wasn't laughing to be mean but just found it funny. "Well at least you got it back right?" he said still looming over her and not feeling embarrassed but calm for some reason. "Well, of course. It's mine, so I'll hunt it down no matter who or what gets in the way-" She opened her eyes and stopped short, gazing into his as he loomed over her. She looked a little surprised, eyes wide and big, cheeks slightly pink with blush.

He saw her shocked look and blushed face. He wasn't sure what to say as he just stared into her eyes. The two still holding hands.

Blaze stared at him for a second, and then smirked. "You've been doing this the whole time?" she spoke, voice teasing yet calm. The blue hedgehog smiled a bit the tension leaving him again. "I guess I have...sorry but you seemed too relaxed for me to tell you…besides you pulled me down with you." he teased back.

She snickered. "Sorry my ass. Enjoying the view, Mr. Speed Demon? I'm quite lovely, aren't I?" she joked.

He blushed at her words and looked at her once more. Her shining golden eyes, her long eyelashes and then her soft looking lips. Her long hair tied up by her pony tail. "Umm...yes."

She stopped for a minute, brows furrowed together to try and comprehend his unexpected agreement to her joke. A laugh escaped her again, this time drawn out, her cheeks pink, "You didn't have to agree with me!" she teased, smiling, "You're being so honest, it's embarrassing," she shut her eyes, a stupidly smug grin on her face.

Sonic smirked and decided to see how flustered he could get her. 'I'm sorry but I am only speaking the truth you are good looking and any guy would be lucky to have you." He said in a warm tone. His body still loomed over hers.

She held her breath at the comment for a minute, and a slight smile grew on her lips. She opened her eyes, keeping them narrowed, her gaze not meeting his. "I doubt that, actually. I don't doubt that I might possibly be attractive but…" her smile was still present, although her eyes looked dull and perhaps a little sad, "I've never been good at romantic kind of stuff, anyway. No one's ever really caught my attention," she muttered, voice soft.

Her words made him a bit sad. If no one had got her attention then there was no chance of her feeling the same way he secretly felt for her. But none the less he still cared. "Blaze...?"

The princess looked at him and smiled slightly, "I just don't think I know what it feels like, and I'm not particularly in a rush to figure it out."

He just nodded but then leaned his head down close to hers. "Well I know you will find someone." he smiled. His warm breath hit her lips. Her cheeks turned bright pink at the feeling of his breath on her. "Are you still trying to get me flustered..?" she asked a small and unsure smirk on her face.

He looked a bit surprised but just smirked back at her. 'And if I am?" he asked his face still close to the feline's.

His reply caught her off guard, her muzzle beginning to turn red. What was with that burst of confidence? Had they just switched roles? Her smirk turned into a flustered pout. "I-If you are…then..." She trailed off, too distracted by how close he was to finish her sassy remark. He saw her face go from a smirk to a confused and flustered look. He knew he had caught her off guard which made him smile more "Then what?" he asked softly as she felt his warm breath as he spoke. The handsome blue hero played with her ponytail.

Blaze could almost feel her face nearly exploded with red as his hand touched her hair, her weak spot, if that's what you'd call it. "T-t-t-then... kn-knock it off, i-i-idiot.." she breathed out, flustered beyond belief.

Sonic stayed calm and smirked more as he played with her pony tail. "Oh I'm the idiot am I?" His lips then were just above hers. His other free hand held one of her hands gently.

She pouted, annoyed at the way he was teasing her, but could hardly put up a resistant face with his hand stroking through her dark purple tipped hair, feeling a little dazed and ecstatic. His breath was warm and mixed with hers, which had sped up, her eyes narrowed and locked on his. "Y-you are... an idiot..." she breathed out, somewhere between in irritation and bliss.

"He gave out a somewhat sexy chuckle. "Is that all you can say about me Blaze?" He asked and as he talked his lips touched hers time to time very light and quick. He kept playing with her hair and he ran a thumb along her hand he was holding. "Probably," she responded, feeling their lips meet when either of them talked. "I'm a little t-too distracted to think of anything else while y-you're annoying me like this..." She stuttered out.

He rolled his emerald eyes as he looked at the girl underneath him. "Oh annoying huh? Cause from what it looks like your all flustered instead of annoyed." his lips touched hers again as he spoke. He then gentle twirled her hair around his hand. "If I'm being that annoying then tell me to stop if that's what you wish~?"

Her furrowed her eyebrows together at him, absolutely annoyed with how cocky and confident his attitude was. "You're impossible." She muttered, bringing her free hand up to his face and pulling him toward her, lightly brushing her lips on his with a gentle peck.

It was Sonic who blushed now as he felt his head being pushed down and his lips making contact with the cats. Her lips were so soft. He went back to being calm and kissed her back. She pulled away swiftly and quickly, noting the slight blush that marked his muzzle, putting her finger between her lips and his. Blaze smirked slightly now, satisfied with the ease she had with making him want to kiss her.

He quickly realized her trick and instead of being mad he just smiled and shook his head. "Well you got me there." He said as he still felt her finger on his lips. He could have kissed her at any time but he wanted to keep up this teasing game the two were playing.

She smirked slightly, eyes narrowed. "I won't be giving you any more of that; you can forget it even happened." she teased.

"Oh really?" He smirked and then cupped her chin in his hand gently and his lips traced over hers as one of his hands ran down her side. His hips touched hers a bit.

She pouted at him. "I'll burn you if you do it." she threatened, her lips pushed together by the hand he was cupping her chin with, although she was hardly fighting back, muzzle still red. Sonic released her chin and just smiled at her. He then gently held her hands up over her head. But his eyes showed calmness and was not going to harm her. "You should be nicer." He said to Blaze.

Her muzzle was aflame in red, glaring at him, annoyed. "Y-You should tone down the confidence." She muttered, flustered and irritated, although she trusted his intentions were not bad.

"I will but not until you say you're sorry for calling me such names." He smirked as he knew she would not due to her pride. He then kissed her neck. Her skin turned hot at his touch, her legs shifting around anxiously at his actions. "S-Sonic..." she breathed out, her breath hot and her voice sounding strained now. "W-what are you doing...?" she closed her eyes and lifted her head almost involuntarily, as if a natural reaction to his touch.

The blue hero said nothing and when she had lifted her head it left more of her neck exposed he kept kissing her neck. Sonic held her hands up over her head gently still. He knew she was strong enough to push up but wanted to see if she would. As he kissed the flustered girl's neck he nuzzled the side of her face taking in the scent of her flower and flame smell hair.

"D-Did you just..smell me? Y-You weirdo..p-pervert..." she choked out, eyes shut tightly, her legs anxiously rubbing and tightening against each other out of nervousness, a chill going down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

""Perhaps a weirdo but I am no pervert Blaze." he said softly but firm as he kept kissing her neck. His warm breath flowed and his lips were soft and rough at the same time. His legs moved a bit against hers. He grabbed a hold of her headband with his thumb holding her right hand up.

"Th-Thi-This is t-t-too much, I-I'm n-not good at these k-kinds of things.." She choked out, her thoughts a complete wreck, unable to focus on anything but the kisses he was giving her neck. "Your fine Blaze…" He muttered in between kisses. "You just relax and let me do all the work~" Sonic then pulled her headband off and let her long purple hair flow and hang off the side arm of the couch a bit. The hedgehog ran his hands down her arms and onto her waist and gently held her waist. He then moved his lips to her shoulders then back to her neck.

Blaze lowered her arms, placing them around his neck. "W-Why a-are y-y-you trying s-so hard t-t-to get me flustered..? I-is that w-w-what this is about?" she rambled, her breath heavy and hot, legs shifting against each other.

"Shhhh, don't ask why~" he said in a soothing tone and pressed his lips against hers firmly as his hands ran down along her slender legs. Sonic wasn't sure why he was doing this, no that was a lie, he knew why he cared about Blaze and just wanted her to feel this wonder. She let him kiss her, cursing herself mentally from going back on what she had said earlier. A tiny noise escaped her lips as he touched her legs and kissed her all at once, her arms tightening around his neck.

They kissed for a few good minutes and he pulled away to breath. A trail of mixed saliva trailed from both of them. Sonic then kissed her neck again and near her chest but not going to far worried he would scare her. His hands rubbed her legs more.

Blaze breathed hard and heavy, speaking through her breaths, "S-Sonic..I-I th-think th-that's e-enough." She choked out, eyes glazed and almost completely dazed by the way he had kissed her. Her friend's lips moved away from her chest and he gazed into her eyes with his emerald ones. "Don't worry I don't plan to go anywhere without your permission~" Sonic spoke and then nibbled lightly on one of her ears. He lifted her legs up just a bit. He did not plan to do anything she was not ok with.

She let out a high pitched noise as he nibbled on her ear, shutting her eyes once again, her breath picking up. The lavender feline placed her hand on his lower back, the other one still around his neck.

Sonic grunted softly at her touch on his lower back. He kept nibbling on her ear gently and smiled on the inside at her cute noise she made. He realized they had been watching a movie just a short time ago. Now here he was on top of her and making her flustered with her enjoying it _. "And were just friends..."_ He thought to himself.

"Ah..ha..that feels so weird," she breathed out. Blaze rubbed her thumb in tiny circles on his lower back, starting to feel more awkward and embarrassed than relaxed.

He almost moaned at the feeling of her rubbing his back but controlled himself. He let go of her ear then kissed her once more only a bit deeper. He groped her thighs a bit. He blamed or thanked the movie scene for what they were doing now on the couch. Blaze moaned his name into the kiss, feeling nervous and uneasy, letting him kiss her to his heart's content, unable to find it in her to fight back. She didn't understand-couldn't understand, why the hell he was so bent on doing this. What exactly was his goal- was this all just a game of teasing and she happened to be losing? She hated the thought of losing, but she couldn't exactly imagine a way of flipping things in her favor.

Sonic heart beat faster as he heard her moan his name. He could tell she might be very confused but she seemed to have no intension of stopping him. He broke the kiss and looked at her as he groped her thighs more. "Blaze...you alright?" he breathed.

Blaze gazed at him, eyes narrowed and glazed, opening her mouth to speak but needing a second to find her voice. "I don't really understand what all of this is." She said voice hoarse, lips pink and a little bruised from all of the kissing they had done. Her hair was a mess now, unruly and unkempt.

"Blaze I..." He wanted to tell her right now how he felt but felt she would reject him. He just smiled at her and kissed her lips then started to kiss her belly. His hands ran up and down her legs.

Her legs shifted against each other as he touched her, both her muzzle and ears bright red at his actions. "W-W-Why- w-wh-what-?" she choked out, her voice high pitched and breathy, holding in a small moan trying to escape her, utterly confused at the sensations she was experiencing. Her body feeling extremely hot, more than usual anyway.

He spread her legs out and let them wrap around his waist. As he kept kissing her soft white furred belly he lifted her up by the waist just a bit off the couch cushions. "If you want me to stop just say so~" he said knowing somewhat that she could not speak at the moment.

Blaze's legs wrapped around his waist tightly, closing any space between their lower extremities, and she let out more strained noises, trying her best not to give in and feed his damn ego. She was so unfamiliar to this, the sensations were all completely new to her, and she had no idea why him, of all people, was causing these strange and involuntary reactions from her body. She couldn't speak, her voice too hoarse and her thoughts too crowded by the feeling of his lips on her torso.

He felt her snap her legs around him and he blushed as his lower reign was pressed up between her legs. Sonic said nothing as he kept kissing her belly He glanced at her face which was flustered and half covered by her messed up hair.

Her grip on his lower back tightened slightly, and she seemed to sit herself up, pulling herself up to him and stopping him from kissing her stomach, pulling him up to face her, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She kissed him, gently and sweetly, unlike the past couple of kisses they had before. She was soft and gentle, and warm against his lips.

He was bit surprised but kissed her back just as gently and ran his hands through her hair and back. He felt her legs tighten and caused his lower reign to press up more between her legs. He blushed a bit and wondered if this meant anything to her.

Blaze smiled into the kiss, pulling away and once again putting her finger between them. "We ought to slow down before things get out of hand, wouldn't you say? I'm quite sure friends don't do things like this~" she teased, but her smile was genuine, eyes lidded and a little dazed.

The cobalt hedgehog slowly nodded. "Yeah your right...but it was nice." He smiled at the female cat and caressed her face.

Blaze sighed in relief, finally able to relax, her blush starting to leave her face at last. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed softly, starting to calm down after all that, her breath warm on his neck.

Sonic felt her head on his chest and her calm relaxed breathing along his neck. He smiled and rubbed her back as he ran a hand through her still messed up hair. Both of their lower reigns were still pressed together due to her legs tightly wrapped around his waist but he honestly did not mind or find it awkward.

"M-mn.. ah…" Her face began to turn red again as his hand once again ran through her hair, her breathing speeding up again. "H-h-hair-" was all she managed to choke out, her voice still hoarse from the kissing, her grip tightening on his back.

Blaze could not see it. Sonic had a warm smile on his face as he kept running his hand though her soft long hair. He nuzzled the side of her fence gently. "Yes it is hair." He said with a soft chuckle at her one word she could get out. Her ears and muzzle lit up in blush the more he ran his fingers through her hair. She was torn between complete annoyance at how flustered he made her and the bliss she felt when he ran his fingers through her hair. She bit her lip, her grip on his back tightening and her legs tighter around his waist. "Y-you know what I m-mean.. " she uttered, hardly able to get her voice out.

"Hmmm, not really." He whispered in her ear as he then started to kiss her neck softly again. He was enjoying how he made Blaze puddy in his hands. He kept playing with her soft bangs of hair.

"Mm... a-ah.. S-Sonic..." she whined, lifting her head up for him same as before, hardly putting up any resistance. Her hand on his back seemed to pull him closer, if anything, her breath becoming hot and heavy again. Sonic smirked as she lifted her head exposing more of her neck which he kissed. He felt her delicate hands tighten and pulled him a bit closer causing his chest to press against hers. "Something wrong B?" He asked.

"I-it feels s-so weird…" Blaze choked out, unsure of what exactly this feeling that made her skin hot and her body jittery. Her legs tightened again and rubbed against him slightly, purely out of nerves, the same way she seemed to be shifting them against each other earlier.

The hedgehog grunted a bit as a feel of pleasure went through his body as he felt her hips and legs rub his. His hands traveled from her hair and down along her back and he then stopped his hands placing them lightly along her butt. He did not grope them or anything not wanting to scare or upset her. "You know I don't use this word a lot but..." He gazed into her eyes and looked at her flustered face. "You look really cute all flustered."

Blaze pouted, annoyed at his comment. "I-I'm hardly cute…" She argued; she was tough as nails, there was no cute bone in her body, she tried to convince herself. Her eyes looked to the side, avoiding his gaze.

Sonic just chuckled and nuzzled her. "No Blaze your cute and there's nothing wrong with that~" He then nibbled lightly on her neck He moved his hips a bit to get more comfy on the couch as he rubbed her legs at the same time. She let out a tiny moan, lifting her head again and complying to him without arguing, her legs nervously rubbing and shifting against him the more he touched them.

Sonic rubbed his hips back against hers and he grunted a bit in pleasure. He then realized they were supposed to stop this cause they were just friends but it felt so nice and he liked it and it seemed she felt the same way. His hands ran up and down her butt lightly feeling her shorts covering her butt.

Blaze brought her head back down, gently pulling his face toward hers with her hand and kissing him gently, her lips soft and hot against his, face red with blush, tiny moans escaping her as he grinded his hips against her. "Ngh...Blaze~" he moaned in pleaser from their hips grinding one another. He kissed the hot female lavender feline back with strong passion. His head was telling him this was wrong because he should not be doing this with his best friend.

She gently broke the kiss, taking the initiative and beginning to cave into her feelings, kissing around his face and then down his neck, gently biting and kissing certain spots.

Sonic let out a sexy growl as he felt her kiss his neck in certain spots. He noticed she was giving in more. Her soft lips felt so damn amazing along his blue fur skin. His grip tightened a bit alone her ass.

Blaze continued to kiss down his neck, reaching his shoulders and her hands running down his peached colored chest as she kissed and bit his shoulders gently, getting more flustered just from hearing him growl and grunt. He let loud out a lustful steady growl when she started touch his toned chest. He was starting to feel the way she was feeling, not flustered but hot. He looked down at her and rested his chin on her head and to mess with her, he grabbed a bunch of her soft hair and smelled it.

Her entire body froze at this, a chill rippling down her spine. "S-So-SONIC!" she choked, alarmed and flustered beyond belief, her ears and face bright red. "Th-th-thats s-so weird a-a-and embarrassing!" she whined, clearly completely thrown off whatever dominance she had before.

The blue hero smiled at how he broke her dominance."Hmp, you find that weird huh then why are you blushing could it be you like it when I smell your flower scented hair?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, hips still grinding along hers.

The princess shook her head furiously, "I don't! Geeeez…" She whined, pouting and blushing, aware that he was doing all of that just to tease her and that she had gotten carried away with it. "It's alright Blaze." Sonic smiled warmly at her and used his hands on her waist to pull her closer. Her large chest covered by her purple shirt pressed against his toned chest. "Besides I was enjoying your kisses~"

"You're impossible…" she muttered, annoyed at how cocky he still sounded. She leaned into him and kissed him very softly, her whole body feeling weak against his.

He smiled and gently kissed her back and blushed a bit as he felt her breasts pressed up more against his chest. He decided to lean back and lay on the couch pulling her down with him. She kept kissing him, softly stroking his quills with her surprisingly gentle fingers. She lay on top of him on the couch now, making her a little nervous.

As they kissed Sonic licked her lips once and ran his strong gloved hands along her shoulders and down along her back and stopped just above her tail.

Blaze kissed him more passionately; one of her hands caressed his chest the other one stroking his quills, her fur once again hot at his touch. He grunted in pleasure from her action and gently grabbed her tail. Why did she have to be so cute and sexy though he was not complaining. "Ngh~"

She let out a tiny "eek!" when he grabbed her tail, startled and distracted from the kissing again, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

Sonic noticed he had distracted her by pulling on her tail and decided to get her even more flustered. He flipped them around as he was now on top of her and started to kiss her neck then moving near her chest which was covered by her shirt. Blaze let out tiny whines, annoyed that they'd stopped kissing and even more annoyed at him trying to get her flustered again. Her breathing sped up, her fingers still running along in his chest; while her other hand now gripped his back.

Sonic growled a bit from her touch as his desires got a bit stronger for the sexy female cat and started to lightly nuzzle her chest. As his hands ran up and down her slender waist his thumb went under her shirt and started to pull it up. Blaze gasped as she felt her shirt being lifted up and soon he could see her black bra.

The feline blushed and tried to speak but Sonic suddenly mashed his face against her boobs.

"NGH~~!" The lavender feline moaned loudly as Sonic's face was pressed firmly into her C cup breasts covered by her small tight black bra.

Sonic kept rubbing his face on her soft boobs and growled in lust and could hear Blaze moaning in pleasure and she clutched onto his toned shoulders. "S-sonic~" She breathed out his name and her face was bright red.

As Sonic nuzzled her cleavage, one of his hands ran down and groped her butt. Blaze gasped loudly but then started to purr due to how nice his hand felt groping her butt gently. She then mewed in surprise when Sonic pulled on her bra with his teeth and she saw the lustful desire in his emerald green eyes.

Sonic pulled a bit more on her bra and could see a bit of one of her nipples. He then let go and looked at Blaze and he saw lust and desire in her amber eyes.

"Blaze?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said and he hoped she would not reject him. Instead of saying anything Blaze cupped his face in her warm hands and pulled him down for a deep passionate, loving kiss.

Sonic was rather surprised but felt relaxed and kissed her back with equal passion. "I love you too."

He smiled at her words and caressed the side of her beautiful face. Blaze held his hand to her face and sighed with content then gave him a naughty look.

"Take me upstairs~"

"Huh?" Sonic raised an eyebrow a bit confused at her words.

"To your bedroom~"

His eyes went a bit wide final understanding what she wanted and slowly picked her up bridal style. She purred and nuzzled his peached colored chest.

The blue hero carried the fiery princess upstairs and before he opened the door to his room he glanced down at her with a smile. Blaze smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Sonic then opened the door and walked in and once the door was closed the two made their wildest dreams come true.

 **(Hey guys it's been a while since I have posted a story. But I have been busy as usual with my YouTube Channel and life itself. I hope you enjoy this Sonaze story.)**


End file.
